Circular fluorescent lamps have been developed to provide a compact package for the high lighting efficiency fluorescent tube lamps which were previously available only in their more bulky linear tube form. Fluorescent lamps typically require auxilliary electrical apparatus such as electrical choke starters and capacitors which cannot be operated under harsh environmental conditions. The electrical components of a fluorescent lamp circuit dissipate significant quantities of heat during operation and thus the packaging of the components in prior art attempts to make them weatherproof typically resulted in their overheating which would shorten the useful life of the assembly.